The Heat Wave
by Anne K.T.M
Summary: Harry and Hermione join the Weasleys at the Burrow for another summer. But a few unusual guests and a scorching heat wave bring about some events that none of them could have predicted.


The Heat Wave author: Sugar Blossom summary: Harry and Hermione join the Weasleys at the Burrow for another summer. But a few unusual guests and a scorching heat wave bring about some events that none of them could have predicted. Rating: PG (may change later) Disclamer: All characters and mostly everything don't belong to me. (To J.K. Rowling) I only borrow them to write stories, so don't sue me  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I was reading some new stuff last night at FF.net and decided to plop this idea down in my notebook and suddenly it became this story and well, the rest is history......  
  
Prologue~  
  
The air was crisp and clean. The sudden storm had faded through the night, leaving the trees  
  
alive with sparkling water droplets and the flowers basking in the warm sun rays. The gentle  
  
breeze gently swayed the willow's branches in front of a towering red brick house. The house  
  
was adorned with vines and cherry rose bushes. It was snuggled into the side of a hill a few miles  
  
from the busy city. The house looked quite homey in its position, having a protective feeling over  
  
its surroundings. The house's shadow covered a small pond situated over an eighth of the front  
  
yard, and lilies danced along its edge. A small stone walk way lead up from the dirt road that  
  
came to circle this very pond, to the front porch, where a girl sat reading herself into boredom on  
  
the wicker swing.  
  
A delicate blue flower floated off a nearby tree and landed softly on the page she had been  
  
staring at for the last 10 minutes. Someone watching would not have noticed her lack of attention  
  
on the book, unless they noted that she didn't seem to have acknowledged the soft flower. Her  
  
deep brown eyes were staring right at it, but she almost seemed to be looking through the book.  
  
She was almost definitely day dreaming. If any of the neighbors walked past the girl, they  
  
wouldn't have given it a second thought. But if any of them had spared a moment to gaze upon  
  
the front cover of the  
book, they would have  
been most confused.  
  
STANDARD BOOK OF SPELLS, GRADE 7  
  
But of course, none of the neighbors had come around, probably because there weren't any  
  
neighbors. This particular house was pushed so far back away from the main road that anyone  
  
who didn't have a purpose coming to the house, would not venture down the difficult dirt road.  
  
And that is precisely why Hermione Granger sat on her front porch without any thought of hiding  
  
the book, but lost in her own thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
Past this house, down along the main road, on the other side of this city sat a boy. And this boy  
  
was currently being lectured on what he came to call "The Look At All We Have Done For You  
  
And You Still Ask More Of Us" speech. He knew it was coming long before he had asked the  
  
simple question of "Can I go to my friend's house for the summer?". His uncle wouldn't have  
  
cared less if it were a normal friend. But this friend was "different", and that didn't slide easily  
  
along Vernon Dursley's tongue.  
  
"How will they be coming to collect you boy? You certainly don't expect me to drive you there.  
  
And they will be coming the normal way. It is very rude for you and your kind to be interrupting  
  
perfectly peaceful homes with all that fireplace rubbish."  
  
Harry Potter looked up at his uncle and smirked. "Of course, Uncle Vernon. Mr. Weasley is  
  
going to pick me up. He said he would be driving normally." in an flying car, Harry added  
  
silently.  
  
"As long as I don't have to deal with you at all, I don't care if you leave. Don't come back before  
  
you go to that school of yours." Vernon said glaring at the young man standing next to his chair,  
  
and then his eyes went back to the television screen where they previously had been before he was rudely interrupted.  
  
Harry turned around and walked quickly into the hallway before his uncle had a chance to  
  
question him further about his departure, and took the staircase two steps at a time. He reached  
  
his bedroom, and after shutting his door, sat down at his desk and proceeded to scribble a reply to  
  
the letter he had received that morning. He quickly read over the letter again, making sure he had  
  
answered all the questions it had asked.  
  
Harry,  
Great news! Dumbledore said that you could come and stay for the rest of the summer! Isn't that great? I hope you can come. Bill and Charlie are coming to stay for the week, too, so we'll have everyone under the same roof. Hermione hasn't replied yet, but I'm sure she'll be coming as well. Bring all your things for school and we'll pick you up on Sunday at around noon, is that okay? I hope so. By the way, have you heard from Sirius? I read in the paper that he is in training for some ministry job, but that's all it said. And have you been getting mail from Hermione? Something seems to up with her. Whenever I write she never seems to be answering me in her usual detailed ways. It's only "I'm fine thanks. I'll see you later." Do you know what's going on?  
  
Send back an owl and I'll see you Sunday! Ron  
  
Harry skimmed over his note and happy with his answers, tied it to Hedwig and after an  
  
affectioned nip on his hand, the snowy owl sailed out the window and into the gorgeous July  
  
afternoon.  
  
A/N– I'm starting two stories at once here, this and another which will be posted soon. So updates won't be quick, but I won't take forever, I promise. 


End file.
